


Gonna Have To Deal With "Setsuna Doesn't Like Being Touched" Eventually

by PoisonHemloc



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: (like one sentence mentioning Setsuna's backstory), Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Tags Are Hard, weighted blankets are wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonHemloc/pseuds/PoisonHemloc
Summary: Setsuna is back with Celestial Being for the first time in four years and Tieria is already going to talk to him.
Relationships: Tieria Erde & Setsuna F. Seiei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	Gonna Have To Deal With "Setsuna Doesn't Like Being Touched" Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this so I could focus on other things
> 
> This is set right after Setsuna gets to the Ptolemaios 2

Setsuna barely had enough time to breathe, on the new Ptolomey, before Tieria was heading towards him. He had sounded...glad? Almost? When he greeted Setsuna at the _Proud_ , which was strange; Tieria had never liked Setsuna that much. 

Was he going to yell? Probably not, he didn’t usually raise his voice when he was angry but his tone got sharper and he might slap him. Setsuna had had one of the five true GN drives with him for the last four years; anything could have happened to it. Anything could have happened to Setsuna as well, but the GN drive was irreplaceable.

He had a box under one arm and his normal slightly annoyed expression. Setsuna just held still, waiting to see what would happen. He should have checked if anyone had survived; he should have had the surviving members of Celestial Being backing him while he continued his mission. That was what Tieria would tell him.

Tieria let go of the moving handle a little ways away and let his momentum bring him close enough to slap Setsuna. He paused for just a moment, then unexpectedly thrust the box forward.

“Your new uniform is in there. I wouldn’t have bothered with uniforms, but Mileina Vashti insisted. She’s taken over Christina’s role.” He wasn’t angry? He wasn’t going to snap at Setsuna for continuing to use the Exia for the past four years- risking losing the Gundam and it’s precious GN drive. Setsuna nodded and took the box; despite the lessened gravity, he could tell it was heavy, heavier than even a few uniforms should be. Tieria caught his momentary frown. “There is… something else in there, from me. I am glad you are safe, Setsuna.” And he left. He hadn’t even sounded upset. Setsuna watched him leave, confused. Tieria had been resistant to him being a Meister from the start; and now he was glad Setsuna was, not even just back, but safe?

Setsuna took the package back into the room Lasse- sporting a new scar, but unexpectedly alive- had shown him and opened it. On the top was a uniform, same cut and style as the ones almost everyone else was wearing; Lasse had a vest and short sleeves unlike everyone else on the ship, but it looked like he had modified the vest from the standard jacket. Setsuna’s was blue. Blue like Exia, like the new Double-Oh. And underneath, what Tieria had said was from him.

It was also blue, the same bright blue. There were obvious seam lines across it; a square pattern. Setsuna started to pull it from the box and frowned at his weight; there were pellets of some kind in each little sewn square that made this heavy. Made this blanket heavy, now that he could see it entirely; the inside of it was white. 

Why had Tieria given him a heavy blanket? It wasn’t particularly cold on the Ptolemy, not any more that the original had been. It was still a little colder than he was used to, especially not being in space for the past few years, and Setsuna wrapped the blanket around himself.

It felt like he was being held for the first time since he was a child; but it wasn’t a person. He hadn’t been able to tolerate being touched for years, since he’d been a child soldier, but this wasn’t a person. This was just a heavy blanket. And he didn’t mind feeling like it was hugging him.

He felt himself relax for the first time in four years. He had other things he needed to do, but right now he let himself curl up on his bed under this wonderful blanket and just breathe for a while. He would have to tell Tieria thank you, when he got a chance. 

There was Tieria; Setsuna had to go back to Earth right now, to find Lockon’s brother and Sumeragi, but he had spent half an hour half asleep under the weighted blanket and he could spare another minute.

“Thank you for the blanket.” Tieria looked surprised for just a moment, then nodded. 

“I wasn’t sure if you would like it or not.”

“I do.” And Setsuna continued to the hanger to take the smaller shuttle to an elevator and back to Earth.


End file.
